


heartburn

by ajdkn



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Philkas - Freeform, fluffy af, gay af, let me have happy philkas please, not much angst if any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajdkn/pseuds/ajdkn
Summary: *tell me, why does my heart burn this way when i see your face?*





	1. (info)

this is gonna be really fluffy and probably not have much drama/angst bc y'all know i went to eyewitness for happy gay times, bc everyone else is cutting me off apparently (i did nothing, writers are dicks), and got teenage gay angst. i didn't need teenage gay angst i needed HAPPY GAY TIMES. so y'all are gonna get fluffy af philkas with adorable headcanons i have. thank you and goodnight.


	2. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit piece of fluff i call writing.

he could stay like this. with his head on lukas' chest, his arm around lukas' torso, holding lukas' hand, and their legs entangled under the blankets. lukas occasionally kissing his head and running his fingers through his hair. he could forget about how lukas hasn't said they were exclusive, forget how lukas hasn't mentioned rose in a while (not that he's entirely against that, it just freaks him out), forget about bo and how everyone thinks lukas is homophobic. he could forget about everything, the only worry in his head is if he fell asleep and missed these precious moments he got with lukas.

yeah, he could stay like this.

philip smiled against lukas' chest, tracing random shapes on lukas' left hand, the one he was holding. god, he could stay like this. he never wanted to move. ever. he wished bo would just fucking move to poughkeepsie, just leave him with lukas. alone, together, forever.

"hm, whatcha thinkin' bout?" lukas asked softly, his eyes still closed, still trying to stay awake for the same reason as philip.

philip shrugged. "nothin' much." he paused, waffling whether or not to say it. he bit his lip. would lukas push him off? would he tell him he's not gay like him? would he go back to rose? would he agree? would he hold him closer, or not speak to him for another day or two? he squeezed his eyes together. he couldn't take that. not again. please god, not again. "just... i like... um." he swallowed heavily. please don't throw me out. "i like staying here. with you, i mean."

lukas' hand stilled in his hair and philip braced himself for the worst. after a moment of contemplation, lukas' hand resumed its movements in his hair. he let out a quiet breath of relief. "hm, same." philip chuckled and turned to face him. he crossed his arms on lukas' chest and smiled. his heart almost stopped with one look at lukas.

lukas was gorgeous. everyone at school knew it, the girls especially. they envied rose. philip's smiled dimmed by the sudden thoughts of her, but quickly pushed them aside. he could kiss lukas all day and never get tired. he could stare at lukas for the rest of his life and never get bored. 

a strand of lukas' bleached blonde hair hung in his face, and philip moved to push it back, his fingers lightly grazing lukas' face. lukas opened his eyes tiredly and smiled lazily at him. "hey," he whispered.

"hey," philip whispered back, the smile never once leaving face. lukas' hand moved out of his hair slowly, pulling a strand lightly, his fingers running down the hairs in adoration. his hand came down to cup philip's cheek, and philip turned his head into his hand.

"how did i get so lucky?" lukas murmured, rubbing his thumb against philip's cheekbone. philip could have sworn his heart skipped a bit.

"i don't know. hmm... maybe it was because you stalked me at the mini-mart." philip joked.

lukas laughed, his head thrown back into the pillow, his hand dropping from philip's face. philip stared in complete infatuation; lukas really was beautiful, especially when he laughed. "i did not stalk you!" lukas exclaimed, laughing through the sentence as he looked at philip again.

philip laughed with him, "yes, you did. you saw that i always got wild berry trolli's and a red bull. you planned us meeting all along. you thought you were so slick." philip teased. he moved up slowly, until his face was directly above lukas'; he was practically lying on top of him completely. he rested his forearms on each side of lukas' head, hovering above him.

lukas laughed lightly, and twirled his hair some more. "that's where you're wrong, philip."

"oh, am i?" philip challenged, lowering his head until he was nose to nose with lukas.

"yep." lukas replied, popping the "p". philip could feel the rush of air on his lips and gave a small smile.

"enlighten me then." philip whispered, placing a full kiss on lukas's lips. lukas moved his hand fully into philip's hair and gripped lightly. lukas' left hand moved to his waist and squeezed lightly. philip broke the kiss and tried to squirm away while he giggled.

lukas raised an eyebrow. "are you... ticklish?" he smiled devilishly.

philip's eyes widened in realization at lukas' next actions and jumped out of the bed, trying not to get tangled in the bedding (and lukas). he kept his hands in front of him as a defense, slowly backing out of the room as he saw lukas next to the bed with his arms out as well, ready to attack. "babe. it doesn't have to be like thi-" his voice raised to a screech as lukas lunged forward to attack and he ran down the stairs at lightning speed. he ran through the foyer, straight through the dining room and into the kitchen. he heard lukas' pounding steps behind him and stopped himself before he ran into a cabinet. "fuck," he swore. he had backed into a corner of the kitchen, the only way to refuge (the living room) was past where lukas was currently standing. he had run in like a puppy on hardwood; fast and not in complete control.

"philip, admit defeat." lukas neared philip slowly, inch by inch. philip's eyes searched frantically around the kitchen for a weapon he knew wouldn't hurt lukas. there were none. fuck.

suddenly, philip saw his chance. he could run and slide under and in between lukas' legs. it was a risky plan, one he knew wouldn't work, but he tried anyways. lukas grabbed him before he could get anywhere and ran his fingers lightly but spastically across philip's torso. philip screamed and roared with laughter. lukas hugged him from behind and picked him up, swinging him around slightly as philip instinctually curled his legs upward. oh yeah, the three inches he has on me in height really make a difference.

"put me down, lukas!" philip giggled, slapping lukas' arms.

"ow, ow, ow! okay!" lukas laughed as he slowly set philip down on his feet. he yanked philip up again. philip whined. "ah ah ah. only if i get a kiss." lukas made a smooching noise in philip's ear. 

philip squirmed. "i can't kiss you from behind, dumbass!" lukas set him down and turned him around quickly, his arms still around him. "thank you." philip said. he rested his forehead against lukas' and wrapped his arms around lukas' torso. he wanted to stay this way.

"hey, sleeping beauty." lukas whispered after a moment of quiet. "we can go back upstairs, if you want." he moved so he held philip at arms length, his arms bent so they were closer. he brushed a hair out of philip's face as he nodded. he kissed philip's forehead and half-carried philip to his room as philip walked in a manner resembling a zombie. 

philip was suddenly overcome with exhaustion, and when sleep presented itself now, he gladly accepts it.

they settled into lukas' bed: philip's head on lukas' chest; lukas' arms around his body, holding him close; philip's head almost on his shoulder. they both slept peacefully.

yep, they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shit.
> 
> philkas meeting headcanon: https://twitter.com/phiiipshea/status/795674790065532928
> 
> so james keeps talking about how ep 5 is heartbreaking and i want to kms. jfc i hate this show but i have to watch it. i don't even care abt spn (maybe a lil bit).


End file.
